A third generation partnership project (3GPP) mobile system based on a wideband code division multiple access (WCDMA) radio access technology has been widely deployed all over the world. A high-speed downlink packet access (HSDPA), which is a first step in the evolution of the WCDMA, provides the 3GPP with a radio access technology having high competitiveness. However, since radio access technology has been continuously developed in view of requirements and expectations of users and providers, evolution of a new technology in the 3GPP is required to increase competitiveness. There are required reduced cost per bit, increased service availability, flexible use of a frequency band, a simple structure and an open interface, and adequate power consumption of a user equipment.
A wireless communication system needs to provide various radio services such as a web browsing service, a voice over internet protocol (VoIP) service, in addition to a voice service. In order to provide various radio services, at least one radio bearer has to be set up between a base station and a user equipment. Radio bearers can be configured with different priorities or equal priorities. For example, although the voice service uses a relatively small amount of transmission rate but needs to minimize transmission delay. On the contrary, a web browsing service needs a relatively large amount of transmission rate but does not matter transmission delay. A plurality of radio bearers are configured so as to support various applications and concurrently provide various radio services. The plurality of radio bearers may have different priorities or equal priorities like in a case where a plurality of web browsers are concurrently provided.
A method is sought for efficiently allocating resources to the plurality of radio bearers having priorities.